


I'm gonna pop your bubblegum heart

by Wholetthetardisopen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chewing gum, Dumbfounded!Daichi, Flirty!Suga, Kissing, M/M, Suga is all I want to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wholetthetardisopen/pseuds/Wholetthetardisopen
Summary: Daichi can't give Suga his last piece of gum. Suga has his methods to get it.Based on a prompt from http://otp--prompts.tumblr.com/





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little drabble on Daisuga.

The whole team is staring at him, and honestly, he can’t blame them because not even him can process what happened.

                                                                    x                                  x                                    x

It was a normal day at Karasuno: lots of volleyball, Hinata and Kageyama fighting,Tanaka and Noya screaming…

Nothing out of the blue.

Then, as Daichi was pulling the last piece of gum of the packet in his mouth, Suga approached him.

“Daichi!” - Suga said- “can I have a piece too?”

He used his best puppy eyes on Daichi and it was almost painful for him to say that that was the last one.

“Oh…”- he said lowering his gaze -“but because you are a great captain, you are going to give it to me right?”

“Sorry Suga, I already put it in my mouth”- Daichi told him laughing. “That…”- Suga said smirking – “that’s not a problem"

Before Daichi could ask him what he meant, Suga was already leaning into him. When his lips touched Daichi’s he put his hands around his shoulders, quickly swiping his tongue on Daichi’s bottom lip. The action caused him to gasp, which Suga took advantage of, slipping his tongue in the other’s mouth, stealing his gum.

Leaning back, he chewed a few times and then blew a bubble in Daichi’s astonished face. Giggling, he kissed the captain’s cheek.

“See?”- he asked- “ _that wasn’t so difficult_ ”.

Daichi observed Suga’s form as he walked away, trying to figure what the hell had just happened and why he found himself craving more.

**Author's Note:**

> All criticism is welcome!  
> I'm not really experienced with writing so any help is appreciated :)


End file.
